User blog:CoGreen2.0/Total Drama Alternate Island --- Not So Happy Campers Part 2 Part 1
Not So Happy Campers Part 2 .................Continue (All of the contestants are at the top of the cliff. They are all in their teams and their swimwear. Some of them are looking over the cliff and down at the water, Izzy, Lightning, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Shin, Bridgette, Cody, Felicity, Alejandro, Scott and other brave people. And some are standing away from the edge of the cliff in fear, Dj, Cameron, Brick, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Robert and other cowardly people. Chris is lowered onto the cliff by a helicopter.) Chris: Welcome Campers! This is your first ever challenge! You will be given a very basic task. If you haven't seen it already, the cliff overlooks the ocean. In the inlet, at the base of the cliff, are three rings. The first ring is the largest. The other two rings are inside of it. Inside the first ring are a load of man-eating sharks! Lindsay: He said "man"-eating! We're safe ladies! --->Jo: Oooh. A big scary fish. Hold me. Please! I can handle this. I can't say the same for my flimsy team. Mike: Sharks! That's insane! (gasps) Chester: Being sushi doesn't fit my retirement plan! Courtney: (pulls out schedule) He's already planned that far in his life? Wow! Chris: Umm...Great to know. Anyway. The second ring, which is much smaller, is filled with squids. Gwen: I know your all about torture, but what's wrong with squids? Cameron: '''Squids are actually known for being able to come in numerous sizes! '''Chris: '''Thanks for the lesson Cam! These squids have been fed food that you normally wouldn't feed Owen. '''Owen: (farts) What? Chris: These squids, at the moment are like swimming skunks! They will make you smell, AWFUL! Which is awesome! Noah: You gassed up a bunch of squids. This guy mean business. Chris: '''Thank you. I hope you land in the sharks so you won't have to worry about the squids. And last but not least, the smallest and most inner ring. This ring IS your target. You want to land in this ring. Land in it and you win your team 2 points. Land in the middle ring, 1 points. Land in the outer ring, no point, but you can possibly obtain your demise. (everyone looks worried) But you don't have to do this. (everyone looks up and slightly relieved) You could shame your team, get MINUS a point and chicken out. I actually mean it. (pulls out box of chicken hats) Chicken..Out. '''Staci: My great great great uncle invented hats. Before him, people would just grow their hair out and decorate it. Heather: (To Anne Maria) Hey Blimp Head. Mind if I borrow your spray can? Anne Maria: Sure thing. Here! (sprays Heather in the face) Chris: Easy Tan in a Can. (she stops) The team with the most points gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. (points down at the beach at the bottom of the cliff. There are multiple crates, and five wheel barrels.) The winning team gets the wheel barrels. The second place team gets a three skateboards. Lightning: Aww Yeah! The Lightning gets to ride! Geoff: Yes! I love skateboards! Chris: Not for that purpose. You'll see soon enough. Last place team gets nothing. So. Without further ado. Let's begin the first challenge! Which team would like to be the first. Oh. And first team to volunteer gets a special prize! Killer Bass: Eva: We go first. That's final. Alejandro: But Eva, maybe we should let at least one team go before us. So we can see how they do. Eva: So you want TO LOSE! Sam: Maybe we should listen to Alejandro. Zoey: Good idea, before we start a fight. Eva: Are you suggesting a fight? Zoey: NO! I'm not! Dj: I don't want to jump! Eva: You WILL jump. You're huge! Why are you scared?! Dawn: EVERYONE! (everyone stops and looks at Dawn) B here has an idea, but he says we need time. B: (holds up three fingers) Cody: So...three...third. The third team. Trent: He wants us to jump last. Eva: Grrrr...Fine! But this better work. --->B: (takes two fingers and crosses his heart as if he's making a scout's promise) Rabid Ducks: Beth: Maybe going first is the best option. Jo: Considering who we have on our team. Yeah, we need that prize. Shin: Care to specify on "who" is on our team that we need to consider? Vanessa: She means what she means. There's a lot of pathetic people on this team. Are you blind? Jo: You're one of them. Vanessa: Whatever. Heather: As much as I'm enjoying this tea party, I need you guys to jump. Bridgette: You need US to jump? Harold: Are you saying you aren't on this team. (gasps) Are you a spy? Heather: No. Idiots. I can't afford to ruin my figure, by the looks of it, you all can. Abigail: Hey, there's no need for any of this. We can all be buddies! Heather: Take your fantasies elsewhere Weird Girl. Beth: I've never met anyone as mean as you! Heather: (shakes hands with Beth) Welcome to reality. Tell that to your delusional friend (points to Abigail) Abigail: (looks sad then turns around to look at the island view) Screaming Gophers: Robert: You're all crazy if you think I'm jumping. Duncan: Trust me....you're jumping. Wether it's on your own two feet, or flailing through the air! Izzy: You mean he's going to fly. (To Robert) You are SO magic! Robert: Get away from me you creep! I'm not jumping. And that's that! Leshawna: You are driving me to the edge! Dakota: I'm glad I'm not driving my team bonkers (looks to the camera) because that would be awful! Am I right? Will: I don't really care. Justin: I have a modeling contract. Anne Maria: I'm not losing my beauty through this game. Mike/Chester: Back when I was a kid, beauty was something you got through trade! Brick: Excuse me? Courtney: I say we jump now. Right..Brick? Brick: Ummm..Right..M'am! Courtney: Thanks. Robert: You all have fun. Duncan: 'You know what? I think I will. DOING THIS! (grabs Robert and throws him off the cliff. Robert screams on the way down and lands in the squids) '+1 '--->Courtney:' For throwing a terrified, narcotic weasel into shark infested waters...that was well done. Too bad Duncan's too stubborn to possibly get control of. Robert: AAUUUGGG! You mutt! This will take days to wash off. '--->Robert:' I'm more worried about the germs and stench HE gave me then the squids did. Duncan: Just take a shower you dweeb! (jumps. lands in squid as well) +1 Chris: Umm. I guess the Screaming Gophers are up first. Mike/Chester: I've seen kids jump fences, drive on lawns but you ain't getting no crazies from me! Chris: Umm...Chicken hat? You have to walk down then. Mike/Chester: Gimme that! (takes the chicken hat) These look vintage! (starts waling down the cliff)' -1' '--->Courtney': What was that about!? I will not lose because someone can't handle being under this kind of pressure. That's what we signed up for. Blaineley: Umm I have a condition of not touching water. Izzy: Will it give you even MORE wrinkles? Is that why? Blaineley: Shut up! I'm young! I just...ummm (grabs chicken hat and runs down the mountain. They hear her from a distance) Augh! cramp! '-1' '--->Blaineley:' It's not a cramp...It's a...growing pain! A growing pain! Because I'm..still young! I'm 16. All of these rumors have to stop. (wrinkles appear on her face for a second. She frantically pulls out her makeup) Cameron: Two people quit and two people made it. But by the scoring system, everything was canceled out! We're at zero! Dakota: This is for you Dakota Fans! (runs forward and accidentally runs into Cameron and they both fall into the shark zone) +0 Dakota & Cameron: AAAUUUGGGGHHHHHH (Dakota's paparazzi shows up in a boat and their camera flashes scare away the sharks) Dakota: I can always rely on my fans. (sharks get angry at Dakota's paparazzi and teat apart their boat, The loser boat picks up Dakota and Cam. The fate of Dakota's paparazzi was not caught on film) Felicity: This is what I be working for! (jumps into safe zone) How's that! +2 '--->Felicity': Sometimes, after sheering, my brothers will take excess wool and make this huge pile. They gather gunpowder and shoot me into the pile. It's not always against my own will, but I do know how it feels to hurdle through the air mercilessly. Will: I don't want to. Courtney: If your so miserable then just fall into the safe of squid zone. I MEAN YOU ONLY HAVE TO JUMP! Leshawna: I've stood here long enough! Let's go! (grabs Courtney and Will and jumps off the cliff. Leshawna lands in the squid zone but threw Courtney and Will into the safe zone. +5 Lightning: YEAH! Let's go! (jumps into the safe zone) Aww Yeah! Nothing beats the Lightning! Brick: So what do you guys(is cut off as Izzy jumps and lands on a buoy in the squid zone) +1 Izzy: IT HURTS...Soo gooooooodd(sinks into the water) Brick: So guys.....(Anne Maria and Justin are gone) Where did(cut off by Chris) -'2' '--->Justin:' I'm a model. I have a different level of self preservation than others. If I don't give myself the right care. Then I'll be...(shudders) normal. Chris: '''They chickened out. '''Brick: ....But I need...I need to go with...with someo....Chris, I'm too scared... '-1' '--->Brick: '''Okay. So I'm too scared to jump off the cliff....alone. '''Chris: '(laughs) Suit yourself. (puts chicken hat on Brick and points to the trail leading to the bottom of the mountain) The Screaming Gophers have 5 'points. That should be easy to beat! So. Get to it. Who's next? '''Killer Bass: ' '''Scott: We are! Dawn: '''No we aren't. '''Gwen: '''B still needs time. '''Alejandro: As he promised. We can only hope he knows what he's doing. '--->Alejandro: '''On one side, B succeeds and we win. On the other side, he fails and we vote him off. Either way, I'm safe. But my main priority is to keep MY team, MINE. '''Rabid Ducks: ' Shin: 'So I guess that means us. (leaps off the edge into the safe zone) Wow. I didn't think I'd make that. (up to his team) It's alright guys. There's really nothing to worry about! '+2 Vanessa: Easy for him to say. I'm out of here. (Grabs chicken hat) Anyone joining me? '-1' Katie: '''I can't do this without Sadie. Sorry guys. (grabs chicken hat and goes with Vanessa) -1''' Sierra: '''Shin's work. All for nothing! You girls are so unpopular with this team! '''Vanessa: (yells back to Sierra) Don't talk to me about unpopularity you purple mess! Sierra: That's it! (Bridgette puts her hand on Sierra's shoulder.) Bridgette: '''You'll be fine. We can do this without her. (Bridgette prepares to dive) '''Heather: You make me want to barf. Bridgette: What? (loses her concentration and falls into shark zone) AAAAUUUUUUGHHHH +0 Geoff: No! I'll help her! (leaps into safe zone. Sees Bridgette is too far away from him) Ugh Oh. This isn't cool +2 Owen: Augh! I'll help! (leaps into shark zone near Bridgette. sharks are closing in. Owen rips one in the water. The smell drives the sharks away) Well that worked out better than expected. +0 Bridgette: Thanks Ow(smells bubbles from the water) OWWW! That's bad! Ugh! (starts coughing. boat picks them up) Noah: Well, it's confirmed. Jumping down there is equivalent to suicide. Sierra: What do you mean? They survived! Noah: The water's tainted with Owen's rear gas. Thanks, but no thanks. (Walks down the mountain) '-1' '--->Tyler: '''That dude bums me out. Everybody here just needs a little demonstration! '''Tyler: '''That dude is missing out! Geronimo! (jumps and lands on boat) OOOOAAAUAUUCCGGGGHHHHH... '+0''' Heather: I'm referring to him when I say that our team is useless. Sierra: '''We can't lose! We have to have jumpers. I bet you all that my hubby would jump! '''Beth: A hubby? You have a boyfriend? '--->Beth:' Oh My Gosh! She is so lucky! I wish I had a boyfriend! Sierra: (giggles) Yeah. Beth: When did you guys me(cut off by Heather) Interesting story but, Nobody cares. Jo: Someone jump! (to Harold) You! Scrawny! Jump now! (points to cliff) Harold: (sighs. Walks past the girls and jumps) I've got this! (lands in splits in squid zone) AAAUUUGGGHH''' +1''' -'''-->Jo:' If it helped the team, then who cares about how much pain he's in? '''Sierra:' Ouch! That had to hurt. Staci: Stuff like that will hurt! My third aunt invented the idea of pain. Before her, nobody ever got hurt. Heather: Before you, nobody here had problems with there ears bleeding! Shut up! Staci: Okay. That reminds me of my gre(Heather pushes Staci. Staci rolls down mountain) '-1' Heather: Forget this challenge. You guys can do this without me! (Jo grabs her) Jo: 'I beg to differ. (throws Heather into the squid zone. Then she jumps into the safe zone) '+3 Heather: '''You just arranged your own funeral! --->Jo: I'm not scarred of Lady Miss Short Shorts '''Beth: I'm sorry. I'm just too scared. Sorry Sierra. Sorry Abigail. (This whole time Abigail was still looking at the island view. Beth leaves)' -1' Abigail: Huh? What? Sierra: We have to jump, Abigail! Abigail: Is that it? Yeah! (runs to cliff and jumps into squid zone) This is fun! I love this place! (notices the squids) Why are there squids? (smells and then starts choking) +1 Sierra: 'My turn! (leaps into the shark zone. Sharks start coming for her. Sierra leaps out of the water in fear and gets herself in the boat) If only I had my baby boo to be there for me! '+0 Beth: Your what? Chris: And the Rabid Ducks get 4 points. They lose the advantage! Okay Bass! It's your turn. You guys have to beat 5 points Killer Bass: Alejandro: Where is B? Dawn: I can feel his aura. He's in the woods somewhere. '--->Scott:' Why is everyone waiting for him? My team is full of idiots! Forget the mime! Sadie: I can't do this without Katie. Gwen: If you want to see her, it's faster jumping down than it is walking. Sadie: I'm coming Katie! (jumps into shark zone. Sadie ignores the sharks and swims like a bullet to the shoreline. Gets out and sees Katie) KATIE! +0 Katie: '''Sadie! (before Katie can run, Jo grabs Katie and pushes Sadie away) '''Jo: Back down Wondertwins. Stay on task. She's on our team! Alejandro: So who is next? Dj: '''Uh uh. Not me. I'm not jumping. '''Eva: Suck it up! Trent: 'I don't think yelling will work. '''Lightning: '''Forget all of you! I am going straight for the gold! (accidentally knocks Lindsay over, she falls into the shark zone. He jumps into safe zone) Sha-SCORE! '+2 Lindsay: 'Auugh! (is quickly picked up by boat) Well....YAY! I won! '--->Charlotte: 'See? This team has a lot of potential. We just need confidence or an extremely inflated ego. Either one works. Gwen: I guess I got this. Here I go! (jumps and lands in squid zone) This sucks. '+1 Trent: (yells down to Gwen) That was great! Scott: Whatever. You wimps can wait up here. (jumps into shark zone) Sharks! AAUUGGH (sharks begin beating up Scott) +0 Cody: 'He's got the right idea. Ladies! Check this out! (jumps and lands on top of the shark beating up Scott. he knocked it out) '+0 Cody: Well that worked well. Scott: There's still more you doofus! (Sharks begin homing in. The boat arrives, Scott pushes Cody behind him and swims up to the boat. Scott gets in and Cody hears a chomp. Cody quickly climbs onto the boat) Cody: That was too close. (everyone is staring at him) Gwen: Ummm.. (quickly looks away) I didn't need to see that? Cody: '''See what? (looks down and sees that the shark took a bite of his trunks. Cody covers himself) OH GEEZ! '''Dj: I'm too scared. Eva: '''You're not leaving! '''Ezekiel: Leave him alone eh! You shouldn't be bossing him around! (Dj quickly runs down the mountain while everyone is distracted) '-1' Eva: Why not?!? Ezekiel: Because you'r a g(is cut off by Dawn) Dawn: B! He's here! B: (walks out of the woods dragging a large tree trunk that is as long as two couches and thick as B. B dragged it to the edge of the cliff) Sam: '''Are we going to just toss this in the water? '''Charlotte: '''That wouldn't really do anything. '''Eva: '''Way to waste our time! B: (starts pushing the log over the edge. But before it falls B sits on the end of the log. The other end of the log is looming off of the cliff) '''Sam: What did he do? Charlotte: '''Everyone look! The log looks like... '''Trent & Charlotte: A diving board! Trent: B! You're a genius! Charlotte: This will make our aim when we jump so much easier. I'll go first. (B sits on the log side that's on the cliff and holds it down. Charlotte is at the end of the log, looks down, and simply walks off. She lands right in the safe zone). This is brilliant! (to team) Guys! It works! +2 Trent: '''Wow! Really? '''Alejandro: I guess we all go one by one. (Alejandro perfectly dives straight into the middle of the middle ring) +2 Zoey: Umm..I don't think I can do this. Dawn: '''Come on Zoey. Have faith. (Dawn and Zoey walk to the edge of the log) '''Zoey: I think I change my (They both fall) MMMMIIIIIINNNNNNDDDDD (they land in the safe zone) +4 Sam: 'Okay. Here I go. (hands B videogame) Hold this. (walks off log into safe zone) '+2 Trent: See you at the bottom, B (walks off log into safe zone) +2 Eva: 'Move out of my way. (Eva jumps and lands in the safe zone) '+2 Ezekiel: 'Yeah! My turn! (cliff beneath him breaks and he falls into shark zone. Sharks close in) '+0 B: (lets go of log. Log falls onto the sharks. Ezekiel gets in the boat. B walks jumps into the squid zone) +1 '''Chris: '''The Bass win with '''16 '''points! They win the advantage! Go get your wheelbarrows and skateboards and everyone gather around! Category:Blog posts